Katie's New Glasses
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: Katie has to wear glasses to see better, doctor's orders. One problem, she hates wearing them. Another problem, she can't see clearly without them. What will the solution be to this problem? Who will help her out? Sequel to Nate is Done. Nate X Katie (Inspired by Japanese women challenging a rule that makes them not wear their glasses to work)
1. Why? Why Me?

Hello fanfic readers, it's SuperAvengerMan, here with another Yo-Kai Watch story.

A couple of days ago, women in Japan are challenging a rule that makes them not wear their glasses to work. I'm on their side because people wearing whatever clothes they want is a right.

So I thought, why not write a story based on this current issue? And here it is, this Yo-Kai Watch fanfic will be about Katie having a new pair of glasses that she's ashamed to wear them in public. Of course, there will be some Nate X Katie moments and it will take place after "Nate is Done", my other Yo-Kai Watch fanfic.

Now let's get on with the story.

**Chapter One: Why? Why me?**

**It was another Monday in Springdale Elementary. Everybody got into the building and they start heading to their classes.**

**Nate Adams was running to his classroom before the final school bell rang.**

"**Hurry, Nate! We're almost there!" exclaims Whisper, Nate's loyal butler. He was in front of him. Trying to encourage Nate to go faster.**

**Just before the bell rang, Nate ran to his desk and sat down, panting from all the running to get to where he is now.**

"**Talk about a close call, Nate." Whisper says to Nate.**

"**Yeah . . . Too close . . ."**

**When it was lunchtime, Nate decides to go eat on top of the school's roof.**

**It was nice outside. The sun isn't too bright, there aren't too many clouds, and there was a nice breeze in the air.**

**A few moments later, Nate stands up, admiring the weather and the view on top.**

**The door to get downstairs opens and reveals Katie, Nate's friend and crush. "Hi Nate."**

**Nate turns around and sees Katie. "Oh, hi Katie."**

"**I thought I'd find you up here."**

**Nate raises an eyebrow. "Really? How would you know I was up here?"**

"**Honestly, I just asked our friends where you were." Katie responds with a smile.**

"**Oh, okay." Nate nods and smiles back.**

**It had been about three weeks since Nate ignored Katie and apologized. Since then, the two have been bonding quite well as friends. Nate soon got his lovey-dovey feelings for Katie back. As Katie continues to have feelings for Nate.**

**Nate begins to question, "So, do you need something from me?"**

"**Do I need something from you, did you say?" Katie asks Nate. "Well . . . um . . . uh . . . It's just-"**

**Before Katie can get the chance to finish her sentence, the bell rang, signifying lunchtime was over.**

"**Oh, that's the bell. Let's get to class, Katie." Nate tells Katie.**

"**Oh, sure." Katie gives an expressionless look after Nate walks off.**

**Later in the evening, Katie was in her room reading a book. She was unfortunately having looking at the words. Her last solution, which she is not comfortable with, putting on her new pair of glasses.**

**Katie isn't too happy with her glasses. They were a black and Helvetica Light pair, they were wide enough to help look around. Katie lets out a groan and goes back to reading. She admits, they are pretty useful when reading.**

**Katie lets out another groan. "Why? Why me?"**

**To be continued . . .**

How about that? Not a bad way to begin a new story. So anyway, we have Katie feeling miserable with her new glasses. What will everyone else think about her and her new glasses?

One catch, no Yo-Kai will be involved with Katie's situation until further notice. Meaning there won't be too many Yo-Kai appearing. Well, except Whisper and Jibanyan, since they always hang out with Nate.

So anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter of this new story and stay tuned for more!


	2. Flashback

Hi guys. I'm back with another chapter of _Katie's New Glasses_!

Sorry it took so long. I was busy with college assignments and personal stuff.

Also, someone just gave me a suggestion to have Katie wear contact lenses in the story. I'm thinking whether or not to have her wear contact lenses and how I will provide that.

So anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Two: Flashback**

**The next day, Katie is walking to school. However, she was having trouble seeing without her glasses. They were in her backpack but she didn't want to wear them to school and have everyone look at her.**

**In the classroom, as Mr. Johnson was teaching Math, Katie couldn't see clearly. She kept on asking the student next to her what Mr. Johnson was writing on the board.**

**When it was lunchtime, Katie went to go eat on top of the school's roof. Luckily for her, no one else was around. She decided to put on her glasses, knowing she was safe from humiliation.**

**As Katie was eating her meal, a flashback struck to her.**

_**In a doctor's check-up room, Katie and her mother, Rebecca were waiting for the doctor to come by. Katie didn't feel too nervous for the doctor to arrive with her results.**_

_**The doctor came in. "Hello, ladies. Now then, Katie. Your body is in good condition, no illnesses to be aware of, and no shots for you today."**_

_**Katie smiled. "Really? Thanks, doctor. I'm glad I'm doing alright."**_

_**Rebecca also smiled. "Well on that note, I guess we'll just be going-"**_

_**"However . . ." The doctor cuts Rebecca off. "Seeing on your eye-lab test results, you seem to have struggled and got some of the letters and numbers wrong."**_

_**Katie makes a nervous look. "What does that mean, doctor?"**_

_**"It means you will need to start wearing glasses" The doctor responded.**_

_**Katie heard the last word echoed into her mind three times. She couldn't believe what she had to wear from here on out.**_

_**At the eyeglass store, Katie had been looking through the selection of glasses with a frown in her face.**_

_**After trying on about ten different types of glasses, she finds a pair that made her feel "less nerdy". They were a black, Helvetica light design.**_

_**Katie looks at the mirror and makes a disappointed look.**_

_**"I think you look adorable in them." Rebecca says to Katie.**_

_**Katie thinks otherwise.**_

**Back in the present, Katie finishes her meal and puts her glasses away.**

**At the end of the day, Katie, without her glasses, couldn't see clearly as she bumps into other students. "Oh sorry. My bad. Sorry, didn't see you there."**

**Just in luck, she bumps into Nate. "Huh? Katie?"**

**"Hm, Nate?" Katie squints, trying to see Nate clearly.**

**Nate begins to wonder why Katie is squinting. Um, why are you squinting?"**

**"What? Oh, no. I thought I saw something on your shirt. There wasn't anything."**

**"Okay . . ."**

**"Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Katie walks off, while still having trouble where she's going.**

**Whisper pops behind Nate. "What's wrong with Katie? She's bumping into others."**

**"I have no idea." A thought pops into Nate's mind. "Must be a Yo-Kai!"**

**Whisper makes an annoyed look. "Nate, you always assume . . . Oh nevermind! Whenever there's something wrong with someone, there's always a Yo-Kai behind all of it! Who am I to state the obvious?"**

**"Whisper . . . This time, no Yo-Kai are around Katie." Nate tells Whisper with a shocked look.**

**"Pardon?"**

**"Yeah, there wasn't any Yo-Kai when I was scouting with the Yo-Kai Watch. Katie isn't being controlled by any Yo-Kai."**

**Whisper makes an angry look. "Of all the rotten . . . ! I could've been right this time?! This time?!"**

**As Katie was farther away from the school, she puts on her glasses and runs back home.**

**To be continued . . .**

And that concludes the second chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get it published.

The next chapter will probably have some Nate X Katie moments. Not making any promises though.

See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Meeting at Triangle Park

**Chapter Three: Meeting at Triangle Park**

**In Katie's room, she was laying on her bed. Frustrated with wearing her glasses.**

**"Maybe I'll call Nate and tell him about my situation."**

**Katie goes to the living room and grabs the home-phone. She dials the Adams' household number and waits for a response.**

**"Hello?" the voice of Lily, Nate's mother, is on the phone.**

**"Hello, Mrs. Adams. Is Nate there?"**

**"Yes, he is. Just a minute."**

**Katie's legs begin to shake out of nervousness.**

**"Hello, Katie?" Nate is now on the phone.**

**"Hi, Nate. Are you free right now? I need to talk to you."**

**"Sure, we can talk. Where do you wanna meet?"**

**"Let's meet at Triangle Park. Is that okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'll see you there."**

**"Okay. Thanks, Nate."**

**After hanging up, Nate starts heading to Triangle Park with Whisper and Jibanyan following behind.**

**"Why do you think Katie wants to meet you, Nyate?" Jibanyan asks Nate.**

**"No idea. Maybe she's having trouble with something at school and she wants my help." Nate responds with a smirk.**

**Whisper butts in. "Really? Since when were you the smartest kid in the class?"**

**"Oh, look. There's Katie over there." Jibanyan points where Katie is waiting.**

**"Alright, let's check for any Yo-Kai first." Nate takes out his Yo-Kai Watch and scouts for Yo-Kai. With luck, there aren't any around. "Good, not a single one in sight."**

**Whisper makes an annoyed look. "I could've been right again? Darn it all!"**

**Katie sees Nate walking towards her and stands up to give him a gentle hug.**

**Nate blushes a bit from Katie's embracing greeting. "Oh, um, this is new."**

**"New? Nate, this isn't the first we're hugging."**

**"Well, yeah. But we never greeted like this before."**

**"Well, that's true."**

**Whisper and Jibanyan were laughing and teasing Nate as he was hugging Katie.**

**"Should've brought a camera. This would've been a great picture to include in Nate's photo album." Whisper jokes about Nate having an album.**

**"You must feel pretty lucky, Nyate." Jibanyan laughs while hitting the ground.**

**Nate makes an irritated look as he lets go of Katie and speaks up. "So, what's up? Do you need anything?"**

**Katie looks down and fidgets her fingers. "Well, um . . ."**

**"Go ahead, say it." Nate tells Katie with a light smile.**

**Katie takes a deep breath. "Do you remember I wanted to ask you something the other day at school? When the bell rang before I was able to talk?"**

**"Oh yeah. We never got to that. What did you wanted to say to me?"**

**"Well, I want your opinion on something. No one else knows about it except my parents."**

**"What is it, Katie?"**

**". . . First, close your eyes."**

**Nate raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"**

**"No, it's not like some sort of prank. I want to show my problem to you."**

**"Show it? Okay, I'll close my eyes." And Nate does what Katie asks him to do while Whisper and Jibanyan keep their eyes open. Katie pulls out her glasses from her purse and puts them on.**

**Jibanyan's eyes widen. "Woah!"**

**"Oh my." Whisper says, surprised with Katie's new look.**

**Nate now feels nervous after hearing their reactions.**

**Katie speaks up, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."**

**Nate opens his eyes. "Oh, wow!" Nate says out loud after seeing Katie and her new glasses. "Katie? You wear-"**

**"I know, I have glasses now." Katie tries to smile with her hands clasped together. "Well, what do you think?"**

**Nate's at a loss for words. "Well . . . um . . . this is something. How long have you been wearing glasses?"**

**Katie begins to frown. "Last week after my doctor's appointment. All my results were good except my eye tests. Why do I need glasses?"**

**"I'm sorry, Katie. But there's nothing wrong with your new look. I actually like it."**

**"You're just saying that." Katie states. "But thank you for being sweet."**

**"I'm not joking, Katie. If I was just saying it, I would be acting like a jerk to you and ignore you."**

**"Way to bring that back up." Katie says, not wanting to remember about Nate ignoring her.**

**"My bad, that was not how I wanted to say it. But really, you look nice in those glasses."**

**Katie blushes. "You really think so?"**

**"Yeah, your glasses don't make you ugly. Have you been insulted from anyone about them?"**

**"No. But I've been thinking that would happen if I wear them to school."**

**"Oh, I see what you mean. So that's why you wanted to meet me? You wanted me to be the first to react your new glasses?"**

**"Yes, you're now the first one who knows about this besides my parents."**

**"Listen Katie, I'm not really good with advice but I'm sure everyone won't be jerks to your new glasses. You should bring them to school on Monday."**

**Katie smiles. "Thank you, Nate. I'll do just that to begin the new week."**

**Katie hugs Nate as he hugs her back.**

**"You're a good friend, Nate."**

**"I think so, too." Nate jokes, making Katie let go of him and cross her arms, facing the other way.**

**"Oh, c'mon. I'm just fooling around." Nate laughs. "Seriously though, you don't have to be shy and expect everyone to be mean to you. Bring your glasses to school and you'll surprise the whole class."**

**Katie turns her head a little bit. "Okay. Now can we hug without any teasing involved?"**

**"Three hugs in a row? Uh, I guess we can."**

**Nate and Katie hug one last time without any funny talk.**

**Whisper leans in and whispers to Jibanyan, "Nate sure is a lucky boy, huh?"**

**Jibanyan whispers back. "I know. Three hugs in a row! How can anyone top that?"**

**To be continued . . .**


	4. Wearing Glasses to School

**Chapter Four: Wearing Glasses to School**

Okay, I know I haven't updated anything since November of 2019 and I apologize for that. But here's a new chapter of Katie's New Glasses. Enjoy!

**Another week begins as Nate and Katie are walking to school together. Katie had her glasses on, feeling nervous on what everyone will think of her new look.**

**"I don't know, Nate. You sure no one will judge me based on my appearance?"**

**"You're being too hard on yourself, Katie. You don't look all that different. Besides, if you don't wear your glasses, your vision can get worse."**

**Katie blushes a bit after seeing Nate caring about her. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for helping me out."**

**Nate smiles at her. "Anything for a friend."**

**Upon arriving Mr. Johnson's classroom, all eyes begin to center on Katie. Multiple students question one another on Katie and her glasses. "Katie?" "Is that her?" "She's wearing glasses?" Katie couldn't believe everyone was making such a big deal on her glasses.**

**"Alright! Everyone to your seats!" Mr. Johnson announces as he enters the room and notices Katie. "Oh, Katie. I like your new glasses. They suit you."**

**"Oh, thank you." Katie thanks her teacher as she heads to her desk and sits down.**

**During Mr. Johnson's lecture, everyone else was more focused on Katie and her glasses. Katie knows the whole class is talking about her new look, feeling humiliated. Nate looks at her with disappointment.**

**Later in the hallway, Nate and Katie sat together on a staircase. Katie was still feeling down based on what happened earlier today.**

**"Well, everyone was talking about you because your glasses are new. It's like that with new stuff all the time. Like new TV shows or new video games." Nate says, trying to cheer Katie up.**

**Katie gives a light smile. "On the bright side, I wasn't bothering the other guy next to me, asking what Mr. Johnson was writing."**

**A moment of silence occurs. Nate gets a thought in his mind. "Hey, what about contact lenses? I'm sure those can help you."**

**Katie frowns. "That's the first thing I did. Results: I have very sensitive eyes."**

**"Oh, I see what you mean."**

**"I mean, if these glasses are only for half a day, then fine. But all day, everyday?" Katie puts her head on the palms of her hands, getting frustrated.**

**Nate stays silent, not knowing what to say. Just then, Bear and Eddie arrive come and greet the two.**

**"Hey Katie, I like your new glasses. They suit you well." Bear says to Katie, making her head up high.**

**"Yeah, you're intelligent and they explain who you are." Eddie claims.**

**"Really? You think so?" Katie asks.**

**Eddie takes a step in. "Yeah. Look at Nate, for example. He's always average and that's why we all like him."**

**Nate gets frustrated after *that word* from Eddie. "Gee, thanks!" He says with sarcasm.**

**Eddie gives a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, pal."**

**Katie started to get happy after Bear and Eddie complimented her.**

**Later on, everyone was telling Katie how nice she looked with her glasses. Saying that she's smart and adorable, along with more compliments. Her day started to brighten up and she started to have a big smile on her face.**

**Once school was over, Katie walks home and this time, walks properly without bumping into anyone. Thanks to her glasses.**

**"Hey Katie." Nate catches up to Katie and greets her. "So, how'd it go, today?"**

**"Honestly, better than I expected." Katie says with a smile.**

**Nate also smiles. "That's good to hear. Does that mean you'll wear your glasses everyday?"**

**"Of course. After hearing everyone being so nice to me about my glasses, I'll start wearing them without being shy. Also, to help my vision." Katie says with a wink.**

**"Alright, Katie. I'll see you tomorrow, then."**

**"Bye, Nate." Katie waves at Nate as he walks home.**

**"**_**So, how will the rest of the week play out?**_**" Katie thinks in her thoughts.**

**To be continued . . .**

So, that's another chapter down. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this story to continue. Thank you for your patience.

Next chapter will feature the negative side of Katie wearing glasses. What will make Katie upset of her glasses? More like, WHO will make Katie upset of her glasses? Stay tuned!


	5. Mina Hanchester

**Chapter Five: Mina Hanchester**

**By the time it was Friday, Katie had her glasses on throughout the week. Feeling less ashamed with her new look. Everyone complimented her. Well, almost everyone.**

**A girl named Mina Hanchester was in the same class as Nate and Katie. She had red hair in a ponytail. She wore a black t-shirt, a navy blue skirt, red sneakers, and black socks.**

**Mina was always jealous over Katie's popularity and beauty. She couldn't stand when Katie was doing something amazing that everyone around congratulated her. When scoring a goal in a fun game of soccer, people congratulated Katie. When playing a song on a piano, people congratulated Katie. When baking a cake, people congratulated Katie.**

**Then there was Katie's new glasses, and everyone immediately complimented her, saying she looks intelligent in those ugly things!**

**Mina thought it was time to confront her. "**_**Alright, that does it! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!**_**"**

**The school bell rings, signifying school was over and the weekend started. The students rushed out of the halls to begin their small break. Mina was waiting for Katie to come by near the exit.**

**Sure enough, she saw Katie coming as she was carrying a couple of books in her arms. Mina steps in front of Katie.**

**"Oh. Hi, Mina." Katie greets Mina with a smile.**

**"Shut up, four-eyes!" Mina insults Katie. "You think you're so great with those things in your face, do ya?!"**

**Katie was shocked with Mina's words but responds, "Well, no. I actually felt embarassed wearing these glasses-"**

**"Then you should ditch them!" Mina interrupts Katie. "Now it's all 'Katie's pretty with those glasses', 'Katie's smart with her glasses', 'Katie is rockin' that look'! Make it stop!"**

**Katie's smile turns into a frown. "Well, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. I need these glasses, doctor's orders."**

**Katie tries to walk away, but Mina puts a hand in front of her. "Not so fast, nerdy girl! I had enough of you being the most precious one at school!"**

**Suddenly, Mina slaps Katie, knocking her glasses out of her eyes. Katie was at a loss of words. Mina SLAPPED her. She touches her cheek that Mina slapped. "Did you just-"**

**"I did! What are you gonna do about it?!" Mina says.**

**Katie slaps her back. Mina also touches her cheek where Katie slapped. Then the two girls start pulling each other's hair, throwing punches, and falling on the ground. The students in the hallway were surrounding the two girls as they continued their fight.**

**Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were close to where the crowd is, wondering what's happening.**

**"What's all the commotion about?" Whisper asks.**

**"I don't know but I hear screams." Jibanyan answers.**

**"Let's go see. It must be a yo-kai causing this." Nate tells the two.**

**The three friends make their way to what the crowd was looking at and they were in shock that Katie was fighting with another girl.**

**"KATIE?!" The three questioned.**

**"And Mina?!" Nate decides to end the fight and approaches the two girls, only to be kicked in the "you-know-where" by one of them. He drops to his knees and winces in pain.**

**Just then, the principal arrives on the scene. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" She yells as she sees Katie and Mina fighting. She breaks up the fight and pulls the two apart. "Alright, you two are coming with me!" She states as the three start walking off. Everyone else just continued leaving the hallway.**

**Nate was still in pain and Whisper floats beside him. "Are you alright, Nate?"**

**"Yeah . . . I'll survive." Nate responds with a figure of speech.**

**Jibanyan walks over and shows Katie's glasses. "Aren't these Katie's glasses?"**

**Nate takes a good look at them. "Yeah, they are. What are they doing here?"**

**"No idea. They were just on the ground." Jibanyan says.**

**"Well, I better give these back to her. She can't see without them." Nate says, standing up and feeling the pain go away.**

**"I'm afraid you have to wait. Because she went with the principal along with Mina." Whisper explains.**

**"Alright, then I'll wait for her outside of school." Nate states.**

**24 minutes later . . .**

**Nate was standing near the exit and sees Katie getting out. Of course, she was having trouble walking because she didn't have her glasses on. Nate runs up to Katie and gives them to her. "Here you go, Katie."**

**Katie takes her glasses and puts them on. "Thank you, Nate."**

**"What happened in there?" Nate questions her.**

**Katie gives a light smile. "Oh, the principal just gave me detention for a week. It's no big deal, really."**

**"That's not what I meant. What happened between you and Mina?" Nate corrects her.**

**"Oh, that." Katie looks down. "Mina started calling me four-eyes and slapped me. Insulting me about . . . my glasses."**

**"What?" Nate couldn't believe it. Mina was bad-mouthing Katie? "But why?"**

**"I don't know. But I just wanna forget about today. The following week of detention will fly by. Let's go home." Katie walks off, not wanting to continue the conversation with Nate.**

**"Man, Mina sure is stupid for picking on Katie." Jibanyan says.**

**"I agree, Mina had no right to hurt Katie." Whisper adds.**

**Nate sighs. "**_**And to think Katie would wear her glasses without any bullying involved.**_**"**

**To be continued . . .**

That concludes another chapter.

Yes, Mina Hanchester is an OC of mine for this story. We'll be seeing more of her later on.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. See you guys later.


	6. A Deal

**Chapter 6: A Deal**

**When it was lunchtime, Nate, Katie, Bear, and Eddie were eating together. They talked about what happened between Katie and Mina last week. Bear and Eddie couldn't believe Mina bullied Katie about her glasses.**

**"Well, forget about her! She's just jealous!" Bear exclaims.**

**"Yeah, Mina's stupid anyways." Eddie adds.**

**Katie looks down. "Wish I can forget about her. Except I have to be in detention with her for the whole week."**

**"Oh, sorry about that. It's Mina who deserves detention, not you!" Eddie said.**

**"Thanks. On the bright side, my parents didn't punish me since I told them Mina was the one who insulted me about my glasses." Katie turns her head to Nate. "Nate, can I ask for a favor?"**

**Nate faces Katie with a smile. "Anything, Katie. What do you need?"**

**"Next week is the school's festival and dance." Katie states. "And . . . And . . ."**

**Nate raises an eyebrow. "And what, Katie?"**

**Katie takes a deep breath. "And I was wondering if you would like to-"**

**"Alright, class! Lunch is over!" Mr. Johnson announces.**

**"**_**Shoot.**_**" Katie said in her thoughts. "I'll tell you later, Nate."**

**Nate nods. "Okay."**

**A couple of hours later . . .**

**Class is dismissed and everyone leaves the classroom. Nate and his friends were the last to leave.**

**"Guys, let's head to the park for a game of soccer." Bear suggested.**

**"I'm in." Eddie says.**

**"Yeah, so am I." Nate adds.**

**"Nate!"**

**The three friends turn around and see Katie catching up to them. She stops and stands in front of Nate.**

**"Katie? What's up?" Nate asks.**

**"Well, I want to finish off with what I was trying to say earlier during lunch." Katie tells him.**

**"Oh, right." Nate remembers. "What did you want again?"**

**Katie breathes deeply. "Well, I wanted to ask if you were free to go to-"**

**"Katie!" Someone cuts her off.**

**The girl turns around and sees a teacher calling her. "Katie, you have to stay in my classroom for detention, remember?"**

**Katie frowns. "I know, I know. I'll be right over." She turns back to Nate. "I'll meet you guys later. Bye." Katie walks over to the teacher to head to her room.**

**"Man, I almost forgot Katie had detention for the whole week." Eddie says. "That sucks."**

**Nate sighs. "I know. Mina's got some nerve! What has Katie done to her? Nothing! She didn't need to fight Katie!"**

**"Well, excuse me!" A voice behind them exclaims.**

**The trio jump and turn around to see Mina standing in front of them.**

**"Mina?!" Bear says in shock.**

**"Look, what I did to that sissy is none of your business!" Mina exclaims.**

**Nate gets mad. "What you did to Katie was wrong and you know it!"**

**"Oh, the average boy is telling me what's right and wrong!" Mina insults Nate as he growls after being called 'average'.**

**"Don't pick on Nate!" Eddie tells Mina.**

**"Stay out of it, wimp!"**

**"Stop it, Mina!" Bear steps in.**

**"Shut up, giant!"**

**The three boys have anger shown in their faces. Since when was Mina so agressive?**

**"You guys just stay out of it!" Mina exclaims. The girl walks away for her punishment in detention.**

**The three boys growl and head to the school's exit.**

**Nate stops and gets a thought in his mind. "Hey guys. I'm gonna head to the restroom. Go to the park, I'll catch up."**

**"Sure, Nate." Bear replies as he and Eddie continue their way.**

**Nate heads inside the boys' restroom and turns to Whisper and Jibanyan. "Guys, I need a favor."**

**"A favor?" Whisper asks. "What do you need?"**

**"I need you guys to go to classroom Katie and Mina are having detention in." Nate tells the yo-kai.**

**"What?!" Jibanyan questions after hearing Nate's favor. "Nyo way! I don't wanna stay, getting all bored for an hour!"**

**"Guys, Katie and Mina are not getting along right now. And since they're both in the same room right now, there's a 50/50 chance they'll fight again."**

**"But Nate, there's probably some other students in there with them." Whisper states.**

**"Guys, you're yo-kai. No one can see you." Nate tells them.**

**"Duh! We already knyow that." Jibanyan says.**

**"I mean, if Mina tries to pull some sort of prank on Katie, you guys can stop her. And she'll think it's bad luck." Nate says.**

**Whisper and Jibanyan stay silent and begin to discuss about it. They face back to Nate.**

**"Alright, Nate. We'll do it." Whisper says.**

**"Thanks, guys! I'll make it up to you." Nate replies.**

**"You can do just that by letting me have the last three choco-bars back home and your mom will knyow it was you." Jibanyan says.**

**". . . Fine." Nate sighs.**

**"And." Whisper says.**

**"And what?" Nate questions.**

**"And if we do something wrong, don't take your anger out with that fan you hit us with." Whisper finishes.**

**"Alright, I won't us that fan for the rest of the week." Nate states.**

**"Just temporarily, huh? Okay, how about a month?" Whisper asks Nate.**

**"Three weeks!" Nate exclaims.**

**"Three weeks and a bonus day, and you got yourself a deal!" Whisper says.**

**Nate thinks about it. "Alright! Three weeks and a bonus day!"**

**"Excellent!" Whisper turns to Jibanyan. "Now let's go, Jibanyan."**

**"Right behind you, Whisper."**

**The two yo-kai start heading to the room Katie and Mina are having detention in.**

**"Thanks, guys." Nate says as they leave the restroom.**

**To be continued . . .**


	7. Detention

**Chapter 7: Detention**

**In a classroom, Katie and Mina were sitting in desks along with three other students. They didn't have any homework or any books to read today so there was nothing to do, leading to boredom. Mina was sitting near the door and Katie was sitting near the window, both in the front row.**

**Katie looks at the view of the window. She sees Nate, Eddie, and Bear walking out of the campus. Katie wishes she can be with them and not with Mina.**

**Whisper and Jibanyan enter the classroom and sit on the two desks next to Mina. Making sure the redhead won't pull any funny tricks on Katie.**

**Jibanyan sighs. "Why are we doing this, again?"**

**"Because we made a deal with Nate. If we do this, Nate won't hit us with that fan for the next three weeks along with an extra day." Whisper explains.**

**"Oh yeah. And I can have those chocobars back home." Jibanyan remembers.**

**The two yo-kai sit in silence and look around the classroom. They see the other three students behind them.**

**One boy was reading a preschooler's book based on wizards. Another boy was shoving down potato chips in his mouth. And one girl was doodling on the desk she's sitting in.**

**Whisper makes a displeased look. "Quite the people we're stuck with."**

**"Tell me about it." Jibanyan responds.**

**They sit in silence once again.**

**47 minutes later . . .**

**Whisper and Jibanyan were getting so bored as they yawn and look like they're going to fall sleep.**

**"Should've brought something to keep myself busy. Nate had his Ninkenro 3DS in his backpack, he could've let me borrow it." Jibanyan states.**

**Whisper turns his head to the red cat and sees Mina chewing on something with a straw in her hand. "What's Mina doing?"**

**Jibanyan turns to Mina and sees her putting the straw in her mouth and aiming it at Katie.**

**"Oh no!" Whisper quickly floats in front of Mina and-**

**SPIT**

**A tiny ball of paper filled with saliva hit Whisper in the face as he got disgusted. "Yuck! Of all the rotten . . . !" Whisper wipes the wet paper ball off.**

**To Mina, it looked like the paper ball didn't go far because she didn't blow hard enough. Then she tears out another tiny piece of paper and chews it. She aims at Katie with her straw again and blows even harder.**

**But that paper ball hits Whisper's face like the first one. "Augh! How disgusting can a girl be?!" He asks as he wipes the paper ball out of his face.**

**"**_**Why aren't the paper balls going far. Oh well, I think I can throw better than blowing!**_**" Mina thought as she crumbles a sheet of paper with her hands.**

**"What's she doing now?" Jibanyan questions while looking at Mina.**

**Mina's paper now looks like a ball and she throws it at Katie.**

**"Not on my watch!" Whisper exclaims.**

**The yo-kai flew fast and hits the paper ball, throwing it to the ground. Katie didn't notice as she keeps looking out the window in the other direction.**

**"**_**Huh, must have been the wind.**_**" Mina now makes a paper airplane and throws it at Katie.**

**"I got this one, Whisper!" Jibanyan says as he jumps up and grabs the paper airplane. Then he quickly throws it at the teacher, as it got into her mouth.**

**Everyone in the room saw what just happened as Mina got shocked that the airplane chose to go to a different direction. The teacher stands up with a furious look.**

**"Who threw this?!"**

**The five students got silent and look at each other. Jibanyan quickly makes a paper airplane and sets it on Mina's desk.**

**Everyone sees the paper airplane and assumes it was Mina. The redhead was shocked and confused of how there was another paper airplane not made by her.**

**The teacher stood in front of her. "Mina, you just earned ten extra minutes!"**

**Mina was about to talk but didn't want anymore consequences. She hangs her head and stays quiet.**

**"And if anyone else wants to throw paper airplanes, you'll earn more time in detention!" The teacher warns the other students.**

**Whisper and Jibanyan make grins, looking like they're about to laugh.**

**The teacher calms down and continues, "On that note, the rest of you are dismissed."**

**Everyone but Mina gets up and makes their way out of the classroom. Whisper and Jibanyan also leave and burst out laughing in the hallway.**

**"Ahahaha! Did you see the look on Mina's face?!" Jibanyan questions Whisper.**

**"I'll admit, what we did was cruel but she was going to be cruel to Katie!" Whisper calms down from laughing.**

**Jibanyan also calms down. "Yeah, you're right. Still, Mina had it coming."**

**The yo-kai stop and see Katie standing in the middle of the hallway. The girl was looking at a flier, announcing the school's festival and dance coming up next week.**

**"I hope Nate says yes." She says to herself. Katie walks off and the two yo-kai look at the flier she was reading.**

**"The School's Festival and Dance? Next week? And she's hoping Nate will say yes?" Whisper questions.**

**Summing it all up, the two yo-kai make grins again, knowing exactly what Katie was thinking about.**

**"Should we tell Nyate?" Jibanyan asks.**

**"And ruin the surprise? Of course not!" Whisper replies.**

**Jibanyan crosses his arms. "Yeah, you're right. He should hear it from her."**

**The two yo-kai continue their walk back home, feeling happy for Nate's crush asking him out in the future.**

**Throughout the rest of the week, Katie sat in the same classroom she had detention without Mina around. The reason was because the teacher asked the principal to put Mina in a different classroom for detention.**

**In the other room, Mina was annoyed with the other students having detention with her. Two twin girls were dressed in long, white dresses, they had a pair of braids, and both talked in a creepy tone. One nerdy boy kept recounting his Monster Fighter card collection and constantly puts them in different categories. And another boy kept blowing his nose due to having a cold and used many tissues.**

**"**_**Augh! I rather share a room with Katie than with any of these guys!**_**"**

**And with Nate and his yo-kai friends, he kept his promise of the deal they made as he gives his fan to Whisper. The ghost puts the fan in a box and uses a locks to make it unable to open.**

**Jibanyan had the last three chocobars in his arms. "Ya know, I'm feeling generous. Here Nate." The red cat gives a chocobar to Nate.**

**"Thanks Jibanyan." Nate says as he takes the chocobar.**

**"And what about me?" Whisper asks Jibanyan.**

**"Dream on." Jibanyan says as he runs off.**

**"Get back here! I want one!" Whisper begins chasing Jibanyan.**

**"Welp, Katie and Mina won't be seeing each other in detention anymore." Nate states about the two girls.**

**To be continued . . .**

Sure, I know I was pretty mean to make Mina face harsher consequences but hey, the antagonist always gets into more problems.

Next time, Katie's glasses will break and she needs a new pair. Hopefully, some more Nate X Katie juicy stuff too.

Stay tuned!


	8. A New Look

**Chapter 8: A New Look**

**Wednesday, the middle of the week.**

**The students at school were ready to leave for the day. Nate, Bear, and Eddie were talking about going for another game of soccer at the park.**

**Katie approaches to the group but unknown to her, Katie's shoe was untied. She steps on the loose lace as she trips and falls down on the floor. Her trip also caused her glasses to come out of her face.**

**"My glasses! Where are my glasses?!" The girl asks as she crawls and pats the floor, trying to grab her glasses. "Guys, I can't see! Help me find my glasses!"**

**The boys see her on the floor and immediately do what she asked. However . . .**

**CRACK**

**"Uh . . . found them . . ." Eddie says sadly.**

**The other three turn to where the cracked noise was heard and see Eddie lifting up his foot, revealing Katie's now-broken glasses.**

**"Please don't tell me those were my glasses!" Katie says sarcastically.**

**The three boys stay quiet, not wanting to make the poor-visioned girl more upset.**

**Knowing she won't get a response, Katie lets out a sigh and stands up. "Can you guys take me home?"**

**"Of course, Katie." Nate replies.**

**Later at Katie's house . . .**

**"And that's why I need some new glasses." Katie was explaining to her parents what happened to her old glasses and why she needs a new pair.**

**Kenny was confused by one thing. "So, you needed three boys to escort you here?"**

**Rebecca elbows Kenny over his question. "Of course, sweetie. Let's head over to the eyeglass store."**

**At the eyeglass store . . .**

**Rebecca was helping Katie walking without having to bump into anything since she couldn't see clearly.**

**"Are we here, mom?" Katie questions.**

**"Yes, now sit down and let me bring a pair for you to look better."**

**Rebecca takes her daughter to sit on a stool as she grabs a certain model of glasses. Rebecca walks back to Katie and hands her the glasses.**

**"Alright, Katie. Try these on and look around to find one you like."**

**Katie nods and puts on the pair of frames. This first pair was a red, round-eye model. Katie remembers this model was the exact first model she tried after her doctor's appointment. She looks around to put on other sets of spectacles.**

**The next pair is a white, oval model. Katie thought they make her look weird and takes them off.**

**The third pair is a squared-eye design with shaded frames that still allow her to see. Katie felt like this pair didn't match her personality.**

**After trying on a few more designs, Katie stumbles on a pair that caught her attention. These glasses are a black, cat-eye pair. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and starts to admire the glasses she's wearing.**

**"Mom, I think I made my decision."**

**At Katie's house . . .**

**Katie puts on her new black, cat-eye glasses and makes her way to a mirror. Looking at her reflection, Katie was liking her new glasses. She then gets a thought in her mind and pulls the hair ring holding her ponytail. All of her hair lets down loose. Katie takes another look at herself in the mirror and makes fashionable expressions.**

**The next day . . .**

**Nate, Eddie, and Bear were in Mr. Johnson's classroom, waiting for their teacher. They begin discussing about what new glasses Katie bought.**

**"So what do you think Katie's new glasses will look like?" Bear questions.**

**"Beats me. Most people are picky with what they want to wear." Eddie states.**

**Meanwhile in the hallway, all eyes were centered on the girl who was walking, and that girl is Katie. Everyone is surprised with her new look, not only did she get new glasses but her hair was not in a ponytail.**

**Katie makes her way into Mr. Johnson's classroom and just like in the hallway, everybody turned to Katie, shocked with her new appearance.**

**Nate has his mouth wide open by how cute Katie now looks. Whisper and Jibanyan see his expression and laugh.**

**"Good morning, everyone." Katie greets the class. "Yes, I got new glasses. Thanks for noticing." She winks and adjusts her glasses.**

**Mr. Johnson comes in and notices Katie's new look. "Oh, Katie. That's quite a new look."**

**"Thank you, Mr. Johnson."**

**With that, everyone heads to their seats and Mr. Johnson begins his class for the day.**

**At the end of the day as class is dismissed, everyone starts talking about the festival and the dance tomorrow.**

**"Dude, the festival's gonna rock!"**

**"I'm gonna win all the prizes in the games!"**

**"The food is the main reason I'm going!"**

**"Save it for the dance!"**

**"Are you going with someone?"**

**"I'm going with some friends."**

**During the commotion, Katie makes her way to Nate. "Hi, Nate."**

**"Oh, hey Katie." Nate greets her back. "Excited for the festival and the dance?"**

**"You know it!" Katie replies. "And that's what I wanna talk about."**

**"Oh really? What is it?"**

**Katie clasps her hands together and rocks her leg side-to-side while blushing a little bit. "Well, um . . . I . . . I . . ."**

**"Go ahead, say it." Nate says nicely.**

**Katie takes a deep breath. "Well . . . are you going to the festival and dance with someone?"**

**Nate scratches his head. "I mean, I was gonna go with Bear and Eddie but they're working at a couple of the booths tomorrow."**

**"Oh, I see." Katie takes another deep breath. "Then, will you be willing to go to the festival and dance with me?"**

**Nate makes a surprised look and his face got all red, matching the shirt he's wearing. "You wanna spend the day with me? What about your friends?"**

**"Oh, they're also working at some of the booths, too. And I figured you and I can go together and have fun." Katie says with a smile no guy can refuse to look away from.**

**Whisper and Jibanyan were standing behind Nate and grin.**

**"Can you believe Katie is asking Nate to be her date?" Whisper . . . whispers to Jibanyan.**

**"Nate's crush asking him out?! No, I cannot!" Jibanyan responds.**

**Katie asks one more time, "So, how about it? Wanna go with me?"**

**Nate sweats due to being nervous of Katie asking him to join her. How lucky can a boy get? "Yes, Katie. Let's go together."**

**Katie swings her arms around the boy. "Thank you, Nate."**

**Nate's face got even more red based on how Katie was embracing him. Nonetheless, he hugs her back.**

**Everyone in the classroom was staring at them. Most of the boys grew jealous and gave off evil glares. And the girls got in shock that a pretty girl like Katie was hugging an average boy like Nate. As the two let go of each other, the other students switch their expressions to being excited for the festival and the dance.**

**"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Katie says while rubbing her left arm.**

**"Yeah, see ya." Nate responds as the two leave in different directions.**

**Everyone else in the classroom got confused and upset over Nate and Katie's little moment.**

**On the way home, Nate and his two yo-kai pals talk about Katie just asking him out!**

**"Good for you, Nate! You really deserve this!" Whisper states to his human master.**

**"Yeah, who would've thought Katie would be the one to ask YOU out!" Jibanyan adds.**

**"Guys, guys, this is a lot to take in. I mean, the most beautiful girl at school asking me out?! Tell me this isn't a dream!" Nate says with sarcasm.**

**Whisper pinches Nate for him to know it isn't a dream.**

**"OUCH!" Nate yells out. "What was that for?!"**

**"For you to know it's not a dream." Whisper replies.**

**"Errr. If I had the fan, I would hit you with it!" Nate exclaims.**

**"But you don't . . ." Jibanyan says in a funny tone.**

**"Shut up. I just wanna go home and do my homework early so I can spend the day tomorrow without anything to worry about." Nate says as the three friends continue walking.**

**With Katie, she was in her room, trying on the yukata and looking at the mirror. She spins around slowly, admiring the design. The yukata is black with many flowers in different shades of pink.**

**She stops and says, "He said yes. Nate said yes." Katie touches her cheeks as they blush and she couldn't help but feel extremely happy and excited for tomorrow.**

**To be continued . . .**

Well, another chapter closed. We're coming near the end of this story but I can promise you the next two chapters won't be the conclusion.

Next time, Nate and Katie will enjoy their time together in the school festival. Stay tuned!


End file.
